How I Became a Thunderbird
by pinkthing12
Summary: Thunderbirds Fanfiction mixing both original series and Thunderbirds are go itv elements. Annabelle is the most trusted assistant to Lady Penelope. She learns of Lady P's secret double life as a International rescue agent.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

2069 January

But you wouldn't know it on the tropical island known as 'Tracy island'. The weather was always glorious. Brilliant coloured exotic flowers bloomed all year. Vibrant birds in a plethora of colours sang sweetly on the island surrounded by warm waters of the Pacific Ocean.

Sun cream and ice cream was needed over Christmas. For the Tracy family.

Five boisterous boys and their Dad live on this large rocky island a secret paradise. Along with Grandma and Faithful friends and helpers Brains, Kyrano, and his daughters Tin Tin and Kayo.

These boys are not just young men, living the life of luxury at Daddies expense.

No, they are Thunderbirds.

Members of International Rescue. An organisation set up by their Father, Jeff Tracy. To save lives around the world.

All financed by his successful business, in civil engineering, construction and aerospace.

Now Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. Along with help from Brains, Kyrano, TinTin, Kayo and Lady Penelope and her butler Parker. They work together saving lives on a daily basis. In Fantastic machines invented by Brains, 2069's Einstein. A genius scientist and engineer.

Thunderbirds are Go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The brillIant craft designed by Brains flew around the island. The glass in the house shook a little as Thunderbird 1 returned to the secret hanger concealed by the pool. The machines blackened with smoke after fighting a large city fire in middle america after grassland fires raged out of control.

"M-m, Mr Tracy the craft are all back in t-t-their hangers," Brains announced, returning from the observation and secondary control room. He liked to see how his creations fared on each outing.

This week he was particularly eager to see each return. The data recordings for each mission instantly transferred from the craft to brain's computer upon arrival. The craft had been deployed everyday with little time for maintenance.

"Thanks Brian's,' Jeff replied not looking from his holo-screen his finger typing fast on the tablet.

"Uh, m-m Mr Tracy, I will be TB1 h-hanger, there is a minor i-i-issue with th-thunderbirds ones landing thruster," Brains told.

"F.A.B. Brains, should I send down Scott to help?"

"No thanks, Mr Tracy."

Brains left the open plan living area, heading towards his laboratory within the caves of the extinct volcanic island.

Jeff looked from his work when he heard his boys greeting Brains in the hallway just outside the living room. Slowly they trudged in the room. They were blackened, but alive. After a week of non stop rescues jeff knew his boys were exhausted.

Their uniforms stained with perspiration and soot.

Kyarno and Grandma, were a few paces behind. Serious looks on their faces like they had a job to do.

Alan the youngest brother of the five went to fall on the nearest couch. But Grandma bellowed at him.

'Alan Tracy, don't you dare mister,"

"Why Grandma? Alan questioned her brasen for his youthful age.

She just gave him a stare, one that says you know why?

Scott the oldest brother, swooped round grabbing his youngest sibling by his shoulders pushing him away from Grandma Tracy.

"Now all of you get out. You've already tracked dirt all through the house," she said sternly.

These five guys might be brave,especially Virgil, the third brother, but him along with the others aren't stupid. When Grandma tells you to do something. You do it. Or you're toast!

With no strength left to undress from their uniforms. They lay on the sun deck after their banishment from the house by both Grandma and Kyrano.

The heavy smell of smoke masking the two days of physical labour in their sky blue uniforms. Each brother had a different coloured utility sash. And the International Rescue logo embroidered onto the right arm.

Grandma returned to the sun deck but left just as quick. Her nose no longer able to take the stink of the boys. She had brought them her 'Granny's booster drink'. A pinkish smoothie full of energy and vitamins. Each one contained a generous amount of each of her Grandkids favourite fruit.

The wooden tray tucked under her arm she shuffled over to her son Jeff. He sat at his desk frowning. Some important files displayed backwards from Grandma's view; projected from the holoscreen projector in his desk. The latest list of requisition parts and equipment needed for International Rescue.

"Jeff," Grandma's voice soft and aged.

Her aging grey haired son nearly jumped from his seat.

"Hi mom, he answered pressing his tablet a couple of more times resting on his desk. The holoscreen powered down in a snap.

Grandma looked at her son his eyes as tired as his own son's. Dark rings surrounded his eyes big puffy bags of skin sat under his eyes. She noted that his own smoothie was untouched.

"Now Jeff Tracy, you need to drink your booster drink right now Mister!" Grandma demanded scowling at him.

He sighed, gently rubbing his head above his eyes. Leaning back in his chair slumping down the backrest a little. His very old mother a god send. She seemed to always have energy, always caring for him and his boys. He would probably starve if she wasn't around.

He chuckled under his breath at the thought. Shaking his head reaching forward for the smoothie. His didn't have a straw like his sons.

Sipping a large mouthful, his mother smiled now a bit more content her son is getting what he needs.

"Those boys could do with a break Jeff,"

Jeff looked out at his family on the deck, then to his mother. His expression both one of love with a hint of sadness.

"I know mom, some R&R is overdue but- What if there is another incident?" Jeff had a but Mom whine about his voice.

"If they do have a major incident for International Rescue, the jet, Brains has invented will get them back nearly as quick as Thunderbird 1. Let them have a holiday weekend at least,". Grandma voice was stern.

"Come on Dad. I just got back from Thunderbird 5, I need some Earth time,"John whined. He'd quietly stepped back in the house. His brothers stood at the door in a huddle with hopeful looks.

"Oh ok boys, go have fun," he finally gave his permission.

The five boys and TinTin and Kayo who had joined them, ran to their bedrooms whooping and cheering eager to pack. Pushing passed each other; a playful competitive spirit between the siblings.

Jeff and Grandma smiled at each other laughing a little amused by the reaction of boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The newest member of international Rescue, Kayo marched across the hangar bay under the island. A massive backpack on her back full of everything, her largest thickest jumper strapped on top of the bag. But in a cart rolling just behind her was the portable emergency response kit. It had a small selection of varied rescue stuff contained inside it to deal with smaller emerciences.

"Woah! Kayo you don't need that emergency kit. We're going skiing not on a rescue," Tintin laughed at her younger sister Kayo.

"We might need it. If Alan forces us to watch that Buddie and Ellie box set again you might be rescuing him from the ocean!" Kayo replied back.

"Hey!" Alan glared from his seat in the plane at his sister in law.

"Don't worry Alan, she's only kidding," TinTin reassured her husband as she came to sit with him.

 _I'm not!_ Kayo mouthed to his other brothers in the plane. Who laughed out loud.

John, Virgil and Gordon sat around a table a row up from the lovebirds. Kayo joined their friendly game of poker betting with Grandma's cookies.

Scott had taken responsibility of getting them to their weekend holiday. This plane was roughly designed like Thunderbird 1, his sleek, fast, first response aircraft. It's only diffrence was it was a passenger version it could taxi itself to take off horizontally.

"I think we're ready father, our eta at switzerland is about ninety minutes," he radioed his father in the control room.

"FAB Scott, patch me through to cabin," Jeff requested.

Scott touched a button in the cockpit for his father and the speakers hissed a little.

"Now boys, those communicators need to be on you-"

"At all times," the boys finished his sentence. Jeff was unaware that they had and carried on.

"Relax and enjoy your time off," Jeff finished.

The plane's engines fired and they started rolling forward towards Thunderbird 2s massive hangar door, it slid down revealing a vast opening in the side of the island looking out into the blue pacific ocean beyond. The Tracy's private jet continued to roll out and down the runway past the palm trees that fell away to allow Thunderbird 2's extra large wing span glide without obstruction.

The plane ascended from a horizontal take off position. White smoke enveloped the immediate area. The plane rose up out of it into the skies above the island. Scott pushed the flight lever forward and the jet shot forward. The passengers inside unaware of the change of direction.

"Switching from IR private radio in five minutes to civilian frequency father,"

"Acknowledge Scott," he replied.

Gordon the second youngest brother was first to notice the facebook event invite from Lady Penelope for a ball she was holding tonight. After a spot of inflight bickering, between Virgil, Gordon and Scott the plane made a stop at Lady Penelope's mansion.

Scott was most against it as he loved skiing most, like his mother had.


	4. Chapter 4

**How I Became a Thunderbird**

 **Chapter 4**

I'd never been to Lady Penelope's mansion before. Now I was arriving in a chauffeur driven car to her home.

She must have some pretty important guests attending tonight. The amount of helijets, and gleaming exotic, expensive cars parked in her driveway. I also noted the jet on the lawn, I knew it wasn't hers. The tail wasn't in her shade of paleish pink.

She thought it was mildly amusing that she was Lady P's business assistant, with authorisation from Miss Penelope to complete her business for her. She had intimate knowledge of her many companies workings, but she'd never been to her mansion to conduct business, and now she was at a swaray.

Frequently Lady P would have to skip important meetings between herself and the president's below her in her companies. She is the CEO. Her other affairs were always secret only her most loyal chaffer, and head butler Parker knew the full story. He had been Lady Penelope's father's, head of household before they left, never to return.

I was nervous tonight. The presidents and shareholders who I worked with would be there. Not a problem in the work setting, but at a social occasion like this, I was out of my depth. More one for staying in and watching classic tv like stingray or old zombie shows.

The car stopped by the door to the grand house. I had to take a big breath before getting out. The chaffer walked around opening the door. The music played quietly from inside, only allowed out by the open front doors of the house.

The fantastic cobalt blue ball gown Lady Penelope selected for me, was so exquisitely beautiful. I felt so special in it. The dress had a small train out the back. Fitted shape at the waist. And Queen Anne neckline. It was just stunning. Before the car had come to pick me up I'd been twirling, and swishing in the dress in front of the mirror. The simple diamond necklace, understated, but a classic looking piece. On loan from the finest jewellers in london.

I think she knew my wardrobe only contained workwear. Nothing fancy like this. Skirts and

trouser suits fIt for a business parties. Not this.

Stiff black carpet lead the way from the car to the house. Covering the gravel driveway, heels and gravel no matter how glamorous and refined you are can reduce a woman to a flailing shambles. I could walk with confidence like I normally did in heels. The satin shoes matching the dress colour perfectly.

An attendant escorted me into the grand hall where the ball was taking place. It was busy with both music and discussion. From the top of the small staircase I could see everything. The large orchestra playing at the back of the room furthest from the entrance. Silver platters of food glinted occasionally catching my eye. Two large and very old Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, suits of armour, and exquisite tapestries lined one wall. The other made of glass and doors that opened onto a terrace. A large rectangle had been left for the dance floor some people danced on it others lingering at its edge. I recognised a huddle of men gathered around the bar to be various presidents and managers of Lady Penelope's companies. Older men who were friends of Penelope's father.

Her Ladyship was a bit harder to spot. But i had a clue to her where abouts' in this ever moving throng of people. Five young men stood with her. Men did love her beauty; the renowned fashion designer François Lemaire even requested her for a prestigious photoshoot, and fashion show aboard the Skythrust plane during its maiden flight. I wasn't surprised in the slightest that she was once again surrounded by them. From a first glance they were a handsome bunch. I noticed a blonde one stood with his arm around a woman in a sequined low back pink dress.

I'd been stood at the top of the stairs for an awkward amount of time; my escort looked over at me at least twice, his expression was always demure, but I sensed his _stop standing here so I can go wishes_.

Once more I hitched up my dress and placing my other hand on the bannister stepping down the half staircase into the ballroom. I made a beeline for Lady P. Wondering if she needed rescuing from a bunch of jumped up privileged young men, whose only money is from Daddies business, they pretend to be running. I was a bit surprised when I got closer and heard Lady P announce.

"I will be boarding the jet this weekend coming to visit your father, it's been such a long time since I visited Jeff,"

'Father will love your visit to the island," the tallish blonde male answered in an american accent.

"Sorry to interrupt Lady P, do you want me to reschedule the company jet for your use that weekend?" I asked finding my phone out my bag ready to complete the task.

"No thank you Annabelle, Parker has made all the arrangements. Besides, this is a fun function not one for work. Come meet the Tracy brothers, the sons of my close friend Jeff Tracy, and their companions," she introduced with a pass of her hand in front of the five men and two women.

"Thee Jeff Tracy who was the first man on the moon during it colonisation?" I gushed. The moon landings and its colonisation had been a favourite of mine in school.

"Yes, that Jeff Tracy," Lady P answered with a soft giggle at my total lack of coolness.I felt a small flush of heat redden my cheeks

One by one the young men introduced themselves,

Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and his wife Tintin, and her sister Kayo.

"Alan can we go dance?" the soft voiced wife of Alan begged, gently tugging a his arm.

"Ok Tintin, how can I refuse you," he coo'd. I watched the younger sister Kayo roll her eyes and fold her arms with a sigh.

"Come on Kayo, you big cynic, you can come and dance with me," the slim one with dark hair and blue eyed called Scott grabbed her arm. Kayo went to pull it back but I saw her release her tense muscles and reluctantly follow him. She hissed in argument with him the whole way.

"Those two, will they ever just admit they like each other," the light blondish brown haired brother with a surfer style leather necklace just peeping out from his shirt collar smirked. Gordon I think he said his name was.

"Gordo, it will never happen both are too stubborn to let their guards down enough to admit it," the dark brown haired brother, with brown eyes, said placing his long arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Virgil I think you are right," Lady P added.

"Hey Lady P- Do you want to dance?" Gordon asked her suddenly, his voice sounded both excited and hopeful a nervous squeak peaked at the end.

Lady P looked at him she smiled and took his hand in hers, she glanced over her shoulder quickly and another smile crossed her face as Gordon followed his face flushing bright red.

The two brothers left chuckled heartily at their brother. John stopped when a young woman placed a hand on his arm. She had a large blue eyes and long slender lips.

"Captain O'Bannon, I wasn't expecting you here," he sounded surprised but a happy inflection laced his tone.

"Evening John, it's that meteor shower tonight, do you want to watch it with me?" Captain O'Bannon asked him.

"Eos can... " he paused mid sentence and glanced at me.

I sensed an awkward tension suddenly. I turned away to get a pink sparkling drink from a silver tray, but the waiter carrying it was flitting past between the crowd so fast I missed the opportunity.

I turned back and the two brothers and O'bannon were gone. I was left on my own again. I tried looking for them, but they had melted into the crowd it seemed. The ones dancing were still dancing.

I leant back against the glass its cool smooth texture was a nice relief this room was very warm from all the bodies. I stood clutching my handbag, in a beautiful dress not having fun at this gathering.

"Great, alone again!" I mumbled.

I would of been happier at business function. I looked down at my shoes and wriggled them left and right on the smooth floor the satin changed its blue hue in the light.

"You wanted one of these," the American accent broke my shoe staring.

I looked up and Virgil the tallest brother held a flute of pink sparkling drink in front of me.

I took the drink from him and stood beside him.

"Who do we toast to?" I asked.

"Um, Lady Penelope," he answered after a quick pause.

His eyes caught the light and shimmered a little, I could see the many shades of brown that made his eye colour. He was a very handsome man. Then I remembered I was supposed to clinking his glass.

He just smiled. Moving his glass across the gap to complete our toast.


End file.
